The following laboratories and research support areas underwent major renovations during FY 2012: Renovate Electrophysiology and imaging/microscopy laboratory for Dr. Kevin Briggman, Chief, Circuit Dynamics and Connectivity Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 Renovate animal imaging and physiology laboratory space for Dr. Afonso Silva , Chief, Cerebral Microcirculation Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49 Renovate electrophysiology and cell culture laboratory for Dr. Wei Lu Silva, Chief, Cerebral Microcirculation Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 Renovate chemistry laboratory for Dr. Avi Nath, Chief, Section of Infections of the Nervous Systems. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate microscopy and basic laboratory space for Dr. Afonso Silva , Chief, Cerebral Microcirculation Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49 Renovate basic laboratory for Dr. Russ Lonser, Chief, Surgical Neurology Branch, Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Relocation and activation activities for the Porter Neuroscience Research Center Phase 2, Mixed institute laboratory building, with NINDS has the lead institute. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 36 The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: - Carl Zeiss LSM 780 34 Channel Spectral Detection system with GaAsP external detectors for Multi-photon and Single photon imaging for the Laboratory of Functional and Molecular Imaging - Upgrade existing Leica confocal microscope with pulsed white-light laser and capability for gated fluorescence detection for the Light Imaging Facility - 10-channel fluorescence microscope imaging system for the NINDS Flow Cytometry Core Facility - Orbitrap Elite 10000 with water recirculator for the Peptide Sequencing Facility - Infrastructure for server room for the Porter Neuroscience Research Center Phase 2, a mixed institute laboratory building, with NINDS has the lead institute - A Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy Console for a 17.6T Magnet for The Laboratory of Functional and Molecular Imaging